Information
What is Sylvus? Sylvus is the capital city that along with the kingdom of Tytania make up a homebrew campaign designed for use with the Golarion campaign setting published by Paizo. Tytania is divided into East and West Tytania and is situated in a relatively empty part of the southern River Kingdoms. It can in many ways be considered a suplement. The Kingdom of Tytania, until its civil war repersented one of most stable kingdoms in the region and is often not included in discussion of other river kingdoms nations. It does not sit with the Outlaw Council and pays them little to no mind. As such the Outlaw Council typicaly ignores Tytania as few of the nations can muster enough military force to openly confront the united Kingdom. However with the civil war forty years ago this has changed. (see History ) '' The city of Sylvus itself represents the main focus of the campaign. It is a rather large stable city for the river kingdoms. hosting a population of almost 25,000 citizens. It is currently a limited monarchy, the government subdivides power between the King. The Council of Six and The Council of Guilds. Of the three the Council of Six wields the most power, but only if the 6 Dukes and Duchesses are in agreement. The Council of Guilds represents the Six largest and most influential guildls in the city and wields significant financial power, but less political power than the Council of Six. The Dukes repersent the six most powerful and highest ranking noble families. Many of them date back to the founding of the city of Sylvus by the first king Tytania Sylvus. The Dukes and the Guild leaders form 12 different powerful allies, or powerful enemies for the player charcters. Each has a motive, friends and enemies. One of the more notable things about Sylvus is until the current King took office it allowed slavery. Despite violating the fifth river freedom. Such was the power of the kingdom that anyone who took issue with this kept it to themselves. That was until the revolution... ''(see History ) '' ''Other cities? Sylvus' primary competitor and rival is its former sister city Saylin. ''(Pronounced Say-Lynn) ''Saylin is the capital of the divided E. Tytania. The two nations exist in a state of cold war. Though some hope reunification might be possible in the future. How does Sylvus effect the canonical River Kingdoms? Idealy very little. Sylvus' internal problems have kept them from exerting any influence over the surrounding neighbors, and with the exception of Duke Sellen (Named for the river) taxing traffic both down and across the Sellen River very little else is effected. The biggest difference is the forrests that Cordelon and Hymbria occupy have been partially deforested by farmers and as such are smaller. However both Hymbria and Cordelon are considered independent entities operating inside W. Tytania and E. Tytania respectively. W. Tytania (Sylvus) does keep an Ambassador to Kyonin (though they offer no such ambassador back) and are allowed to trade with Kyonin, this has helped keep the kingdoms wealthy as the Elves find most nations to unstable in he region to deal with. Galt has a large impact on E. Tytania, but not the other way around. Nor is neighboring Gralton effected much. Indeed the Graltons can play either side, or neither of the Tytanian Conflict against one another. Sylvus is also relatively magic poor, containing few if any high level spellcasters either divine or arcane. As such most high level magical items are not much easier to obtain in Sylvus than anywhere else in the River Kingdoms. Though the size of the city and kingdom to allow for much higher trade that normally found in the region.